Lusting After Innocence
by thebaddestkidd
Summary: Why did he do this to her? She didn't want to cause him any trouble, she just wanted to be left alone. Why did he always have to make her cry?


A/N: This story has been stuck in meh head for a while now. And it's finally here! Yay!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I just own the idea for this story. (MY PLOT BUNNY, MINE! NO TOUCHY!)

Warning: Story contains dark themes and sadistic scenes! (I rhymed, yay! :D)

_The harmony paused_

_Her sanctuary destroyed_

_The monster returns_

The hallways echoed with the sound of her footsteps as she made her way to the classroom. It was study hall for her so she was heading towards an empty classroom where she and her friends liked to relax and talk. Well, they would talk while she stuck her nose in her books. She couldn't deny that she was in love with those small cases filled with literature.

Most would call her, to be frank, a nerd. That was often because of her choice of wardrobe. Baggy jeans and t-shirts that were so big they could be worn as a knee-length dress on her small 4ft 11" stature didn't exactly win her any popularity contests. Even then she'd always wear a long sleeved undershirt to go with it. She was never very fond of showing her skin.

If you looked at her face, you would find her sporting a pair of large circular glasses and her waist length pink hair in a long braid going down her back. Most would either tease her or just simply ignore her, but she really didn't mind. She liked her clothes and was sure that they were much more comfortable then the tight clothes other girls wore. Plus, she liked the fact that most would ignore her. With her being so shy, it wasn't her forte to strike up a conversation. But besides those certain aspects of her, she somehow managed to gain three friends that like who she is and bring her joy when they're around.

As she walked up to the classroom door, she stumbled a bit at the last few steps. Thankfully, the hallways were empty at this time so no one was there to see her little mishap. She looked down to her green converse see the cause of her stumble was an untied shoelace. Bending down, she proceeded to solve the little problem.

"_That's it, I'm telling her as soon as she walks into this room."_

"_Chris, are you nuts! This will kill her!"_

"_Well, what the fuck we supposed to do Tenten? Wait till the motherfucker walks into our homeroom?"_

The pinkette paused as she heard the argument between two of her friends, Chris and Tenten. Were they talking about her? If so, then what were they going to tell her? Then again, they could just be talking about their other friend and not her.

"_A-ano, we should tell her, b-but we need to be careful not to scare her to much."_

No, Hinata was in there with them. So they were talking about her, but what was going to scare her?

"_Careful or not, she needs to know and I'm telling her the minute she steps in here."_

"Tell me what?" she said as she opened the door. All three of her friends froze at her sudden appearance. Chris's chocolate brown eyes that matched her skin were wide in surprise, but she was the first to recover.

"Sa-Sakura! Umm….we…"

"What's going on?" she timidly asked as she looked at their expressions. 

"Sak, sit down girl. There's somethin' we need to tell ya." Chris said as she pushed a strand of her long ebony hair behind her ear. Sakura nervously walked over and set her books down on a desk. She then placed her backpack on the floor and slid into the seat as she looked at the other girls' faces. Hinata was doing her nervous habit of twiddling her fingers while Tenten stared at the floor, and Chris had her brows furrowed in deep concentration.

They wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Okay. Um, Sakura you know how Hinata works part time as Shizune's assistant in the office?" Chris inquired. "Well, today she heard Tsunade talking with Shizune that we were… getting a new student."

Sakura still didn't understand the problem. A new student is what would scare her?

"I-it's a boy," Hinata began.

"From Sound High, our old school." said Tenten.

Just the mention of that school made Sakura uncomfortable. There were too many memories of constant teasing and looks of disgust directed at her. The out of control students were part of the reason she and her friends transferred here to Leaf High, a more controlled environment.

Chris looked at her two friends as they continued to tip toe softly around the subject, but by the look on the girl's face it was obvious that she still was not catching on. Enough was enough; it was time to be blunt.

"It's him, Sakura. He's coming here tomorrow."

The pink-haired girl raised her head to look at Chris's remorseful gaze and her eyes slowly widened in realization. She then turned her head and stared at the ground. For a moment, there was nothing but silence in the room.

"That's not all Sakura," Tenten began hesitantly. "He's also gonna be in our homeroom class."

Still, nothing but silence.

Hinata looked worriedly as her friend continued to appear in a horrific daze. Her eyes were wide even though they continued to only stare at the white tiled floor. She seemed to not even be aware of their presence.

Then the dam broke…

She started to breath through her mouth quietly, till it started to get heavier and louder. She then fell out of her chair clutching her chest as she tried to control her breathing. The girls were at her side instantly as Tenten grabbed a brown paper bag and had her breathe into it.

"Don't worry Sak; we won't let that asshole within 3ft of you." assured Chris as she rubbed her back.

"That's right, it's gonna be okay." said Tenten as she successfully got the shy girl to slow down her rapid breathing. Sakura listened to her friends as she focused on calming her frantic respiratory system.

But it wasn't alright. It will never be alright again. He was on his way here.

He was coming here.

HE was going to be **HERE.**

…

It was all she could think about throughout the night as she tossed and turned in failed attempts to get any sleep. Here heart pounded in her chest while anticipating the arrival of the next day.

When her alarm sounded, she took several deep breathes to calm herself as she stepped into the shower to start her morning routine. Dressed in a large dark green t-shirt with a black long-sleeved undershirt and some baggy jeans, she slipped on her black converse and walked out the door. With her flip-flopping stomach, she knew it would be useless to attempt to eat breakfast.

As she walked from her driveway, she noticed that her mother's car was not there. Thus, she recalled that the woman was still on her business trip. It was often required for her to be out of town anywhere from three days to two weeks. This caused her daughter to learn at an early age to take care of her self with the older pinkette doing everything she could to provide for them both.

Raising her head, she saw that the high school was right across the street from where she was standing. That sick feeling in her stomach came back ten fold as she thought about what awaited her. For a moment, she considered not going that day. She could just turn around and walk back home.

'**If you do that, you'll only prolong it. It's better to get it over with now.'**

Sighing, she knew that her inner was right. She walked up to the large double doors and opened them, stepping into the loud air-conditioned building. She willed her feet to guide her towards her homeroom class.

With a shaking hand, she slowly turned the knob. Sticking her head in slightly, Sakura was greeted by loud conversations echoing throughout the room. The students in her class always took advantage of the flaw their teacher had for being late to everything.

'_Good, he's not here yet.'_

Her friends quieted down their conversation when they saw her approach. They were no doubt talking about her, but she knew it was just out of concern.

"G-good morning, S-sakura-chan." said Hinata.

"Morning, Hinata-chan"

They went back into silence as Sakura sat down in her seat behind them. She felt the three pairs of eyes on her and knew that the girls were giving her worried glances, but the last thing she wanted was to be questioned about whether or not she was alright.

"Alright, settle down class." said Kakashi as he walked into the room.

"You're late again, sensei." said Tenten.

"I'm aware of that, Miss Kunai. The reason for that is that we have a new student. You can come in now."

The door opened and as soon as Sakura saw a black shoe step through, she knew who it was. She immediately ducked her head before she could see anymore. Her heart was thumping in her chest as she mentally counted to ten to calm herself down. _'He's not there. He's not there.'_

"Everyone, this is Uchiha Sasuke."

Endless whispers emerged from the class after glancing at the handsome boy. His all black attire marked him as a rebel, while his cold black eyes and oddly styled black hair marked him as a mysterious and handsome devil.

"Oh my God, he is sooo hot!"

"I'm like, so getting his phone number."

"No way, he's mine."

He obviously hasn't changed. Everywhere he goes, he gets admirations. Often, he would be trailed around by love struck girls and receive glares from envious boys. Regardless of his godlike features, Sakura refused to even glance at him. She was going to keep her eyes on her desk and nothing else. He was NOT there.

"Alright then, now you can go sit in the vacant seat right there." said Kakashi.

Sakura's pencil snapped in half.

'_Oh no!'_

'_No no no no no NO!'_

The seat was right next to her!

How could she have forgotten something so important? She was in the far back corner of the room with Chris and Tenten sitting in front of her. Hinata was in front of them with another girl. The seats were wooden benches with a matching dark wood table that covered up the whole bottom half of your body.

He could do anything and no one would know.

Sakura's mouth parted slightly as she took silent deep breaths. She could hear the echo of his footsteps as he stalked his way over to her while ignoring the gazes directed at him. Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest as he plopped down next to her. She could feel his leg pressed up against hers while he either didn't notice or didn't care.

"Alright, now everyone take out your textbooks and turn to page 138."

Kakashi's voice snapped her out of her near panic attack. With her hand slightly shaking, she reached into her light green backpack and took out her textbook, pencil, and notebook. Perhaps it would help to only focus on the lesson.

Easier said than done.

While Kakashi continued with his lesson, everyone seemed to be preoccupied with the new student. Girls would stare longingly at him and glare with envy at Sakura while guys glared at him for all the attention he gained from the female student body. Chris and Tenten would use their peripheral vision to make sure Sasuke didn't try anything while Hinata would look to see how Sakura was managing.

Sasuke paid no head to any of it.

He seemed to not even remember her. All he would do was write in his notebook and occasionally glance up at Kakashi. For that, a small part of her felt relieved. The less attention he gave her the batter. Then it hit her.

He…forgot?

How could he forget something like that. It took Sakura three weeks to stop waking up at night in a cold sweat with tears running down her face, and it took two months to stop looking over her shoulder in fear of him being right behind her.

And he just forgot!

She felt like crying. What he did to her was so insignificant to him that he didn't even bother to remember? Did she really mean so little to him? She breathed in quietly as she held in her tears. The last thing she wanted was to start a scene in the middle of class.

"Alright, that's enough for today. Read pages 140-152 for homework." Said Kakashi as the bell rang.

_Thank Kami-sami._

Sakura hurriedly gathered her things and started to exit the classroom. She managed to survive the class with him, and she considered it to be a great accomplishment. Perhaps she could master ignoring him for the rest of the school y-

"I missed you."

She gasped and quickly turned around to only see the doorway leading into the classroom. The small girl turned her head from left to right scanning both ends of the hallway.

'_He couldn't have…could he?'_


End file.
